Dragons Eclipse
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: Tezla needs help, so he's hired three teams to race for him. There's only two slight problems. One: some of the drivers don't trust him; and Two: one of the teams racing is composed of all girls. Join Jade, Ravinia, Mistaria, Ashley, and Marisol as they race against their fiercest competition yet. Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ACCELERACERS; ONLY MY OC'S!
1. Character Bio's

Hi. This fic is yet another acceleracers fic by yours truly, Dragonshadow3. Now, before I do the character bios, let me explain a few things.

This fic was actually my original acceleracers idea

Mistaria, Ashley, and Jade are in this fic.

This is not part of my Mystery of the dimensions fic or the Jade Wylde arc.

Therefore, all plot lines from said fics do not apply here.

Some things about the above mentioned characters will change

Vehicle names might be different for Mistaria and Ashley and Jade.

Thanks for all that. Here is a brief summary of the fic.

Tezla needs the best of the best to help him beat Gelorum and her drones. So he sends an invitation to three teams of street racers to help him. But will they succeed? And what on earth will the Teku and Metal Maniacs say when they learn that the last team is all girls? (Yeah, I know, bad summary.)

Now onto the character bios. FYI, all of the Dragon's Eclipse members are girls

Jade Raven Wylde

AKA Jade Raven, Jay (Nickname)

Height: 5'8''

Age: 18

Weight: 175 pounds of solid muscle

Body type: lean and lithe

Hair color: pitch black

Eye color: emerald green

Ethnicity: American

Family: Kurt Wylde (brother), Mark Wylde (brother), Father, Mother, Adopted Father, Adopted Mother, Adopted twin brother and sister

Leader of the Dragon's Eclipse racing team

Dragon: Spiked Western

Mistaria Hailey Takamaru

AKA Mist (Nickname)

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Weight: unknown

Body type: average, a little skinnier than Ash

Hair Color: black with natural blue highlights

Eye Color: Grey with bronze flecks

Ethnicity: Latin American, Asian

Family: Ashley (Identical twin sister), Derrick (Brother), Mother, Father

Dragon: Medieval Dragon

Ashley Miranda Takamaru

AKA Ash (Nickname)

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Weight: unknown

Body Type: average, a little more muscled than Mist

Hair color: black with natural blue highlights

Eye Color: grey with bronze flecks

Ethnicity: Asian and Latin American

Family: Mistaria (identical twin sister, fellow Dragon's Eclipse), Derrick (Brother), Mother, Father

Dragon: Chinese Lung Dragon

Ravinia Kahn

AKA Rav (Nickname, pronounced rah-v)

Age: 18

Height: 5'11"

Weight: unknown

Body Type: tall and slim

Hair Color: black with a crimson streak in her bangs

Eye Color: Heterochromatic. One is royal blue; the other is a dark violet

Ethnicity: Indian and Native American.

Family: San Jay Kahn (Brother, former Street Breed racer), Mojave (Cousin by marriage, former Road Beast) Mother, Father

Mechanic of the Dragon's Eclipse team

Dragon: Mesoamerican Feathered Serpent

Marisol Josephs

AKA Sol

Age: 18

Height: 5'5"

Weight: unknown.

Body Type: average height, average build

Hair Color: a golden blond with silver streaks

Eye Color: ocean blue flecked with silver

Ethnicity: Latin American, Hawaiian

Family: Mother, Father

Dragon: Sea Dragon

About the team…

Dragon's Eclipse members have a serious need for speed and competition; and that shows up in all the racers. All of the racers are beyond the rank of belts in Karate, Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, Capoeira (Brazilian Martial Arts), Kendo, and Taijutsu. The racers also are trained in parkour, gymnastics, and rock climbing; as well as enjoying archery, knife throwing, mixed weapons practice, slope-style snowboarding, various kinds of diving, and acrobatics. They often enter competitions, including team and individual American Ninja Warrior competitions.

All of the racers are smart, both street wise and book wise. Also, they are excellent artists, often doing professional paint jobs on cars owned by private racers. They have a deviant art page, .com, (Not a real webpage. At least, not yet anyway.)

They are like the Teku in their music interests and design style, but are more like the Maniacs in their attitude. They don't mind getting in a fight, and will do anything to defend their honor if they are insulted. They hate being viewed as frail, weak, or just plain old chicks. If you manage to get one of them mad at you, you become a sworn enemy of the group. They may be fiercely competitive, but they have a strong moral code, and will not hesitate to help a driver if they are in trouble, regardless of whose team they are on. They also won't compete against less skilled drivers.

The Dragons are mysterious and could be viewed as a darker group than the others. This is just a first impression, though, as all of the girls are quite friendly, if intimidating.

Note: I may add one more Eclipse member later in the fic. Right now, I'm not sure if I will.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Chapter One: The Invitation

_Three… _

Inside the spacious examination room, a blonde with metallic silver streaks in her hair glanced over her test before handing it in. Returning to her seat, she chanced a glance at the girl two rows over. Her one eye was partially obscured by the black side swept bangs that had a slight streak of crimson. She was leaned back casually in her chair, eyes closed. The Blonde sighed, and tensed in her chair. Her eyes never left the second hand as it tick its way around the clock.

_Two…_

The twin girls, one dressed in black, the other in white, finished presenting their artwork, depicting two cars, to their teacher. He nodded several times before writing down A+ on the grade sheet. The twins high fived each other before glancing at the clock.

_One…_

The emerald eyed girl shut the book she was reading and placed it back on the shelves in the library. She too, then looked at the clock on the desk. All five girls tensed, waiting for the sound.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Schools out!" they yelled and bolted out the door.

They met up in the parking lot, on the steps that led to the back entrance of the high school.

"Sol, Rav." The girl with emerald eyes said from her position leaned up against the school. "How was your last exam?"

"Easy." Said the gold and metallic silver haired girl. "I finished it up pretty fast. What about you, Rav?"

"I finished it up in half an hour. So I took a nap." The other girl replied, brushing her crimson streaked hair out of her eyes as she did so. It was pointless, because it fell back into its previous position. But it did reveal her mismatched eye colors, one a royal blue, the other a deep purple.

"Ash, Mist, how did your art presentation go?" this time, the question was directed to identical girls. The only way to tell them apart was by the clothes they were wearing. The one on the left wore white, the one on the right wore black and a mottled tie died blue black and grey bandanna in her hair.

"It went great, right Mist?" the one in white said.

"Yeah, the teacher really liked it." Mist replied. "Ash and I got another A+. What about you, Jay. How was your book?"

"Pretty good." Jay replied. "We better split before the security chases us away. Catch you guys later!" and with that the five girls separated, Mist and Ash heading north, Jay crossing the street and disappearing round the corner, Sol walking around the school, and Rav ducking into the next door residential neighborhood.

Jay arrived to her home, a modest trailer her family owned. On her way in the door, she grabbed a package from the doorstep. It was addressed to her. No one was home, as her mom was at work, the twins at school, and her father dealing with an emergency situation with one of his clients. It really didn't matter to the girl. Plopping down at the counter, she opened the package. A black tablet like thing was inside. Jade frowned.

"This doesn't look like my copy of Auto Paint." She said unhappily. Almost as if triggered by her voice, the tablet flickered on. A greying man with dark glasses looked at her.

"Greetings," he said. "Because of your extraordinary abilities, you have been chosen to take part in one of the world's biggest race."

"What?" Jay asked aloud, confused at the statement.

Mist and Ash were sitting on the formers bed, listening to another tablet with the strange video.

"Drivers with various skill sets are being recruited from all over the world." He said.

The twins stared at each other with identical expressions of shock on their faces.

"Drivers with experience at the highest level."

Rav's eyes widened as she heard this, and then the heterochromatic girl grinned and cracked her knuckles. Finally, new competition.

"And others whose full talents have not yet been discovered."

Sol frowned, wondering if he meant them.

"I'm looking for…no, I _need_ the best drivers in the World! If that's you, then follow the map on the GPS screen." His picture faded out and was replaced by a map and some GPS coordinates. Jay frowned, then contacted the rest of the Dragon's Eclipse members. Soon the other four members showed up on the computer screen, each using web cams to communicate.

"Did you guys get one of these things?" She asked. The others all nodded and held up similar tablets.

"Yeah. Kind of freaky if you ask me." Sol said. "How'd this dude know where we lived?"

"Ask him." Rav replied.

"Hey, Boss," Mist said. "Whaddya say we go ta this thing?"

"It does sound like fun." Ash replied. Sol grinned, while Rav nodded.

"Yeah, it does." Jay replied. "Alright, Dragon's Eclipse. Pack your bags and meet at the school parking lot tonight at eight. It'll be cooler in the desert if we drive at night. "

(Later that night…)

Five cars were parked in a circle at the high schools parking lot, their owners leaning against them. All had similar body designs (Think a cross between SpecTyte and Synkro.), as well as an image of a dragon silhouette in front of a lunar eclipse on the hood; but the similarities ended there.

Jay's car was named Eclipsed Angel. Painted all black, it featured twin dragons covered in spikes that morphed into blue, green, and purple flames. Inside the flames in a Royal Flame font was the word's Dragon's Eclipse. Riding the flaming dragons were angels, ready to fight.

Mist had a black car as well. The moniker Twilight's Eclipse fit it quite nicely, as the paint job was done in muted cobalt blue, charcoal gray, and bronze. The western medieval dragons again morphed into flames, this time in the aforementioned colors. Dragon's Eclipse was written in Flame font.

Ash drove Draconic Dawn. The paint job matched her sisters, but the color differed. A white base coat, with silver, reds and golds – as well as Chinese dragons – marked this car as the elder twins. Also, while the silhouette on the other cars showed a dragon in front of a lunar eclipse, hers was in front of a solar eclipse.

Rav drove Raven's Rage. Painted against a lightning filled sky of dark greys and touches of purple, a feathered Mesoamerican dragon adorned the sides of the car before morphing into flames. A flock of ravens flew alongside it, and the Ember font had been chosen to use to write the team name.

Last but certainly not least was Sol. Her car was painted ocean blue, with a royal blue, aquamarine green, silver, and gold sea dragon that morphed into flames. The Sea Flame font bore the team name, and the eclipse silhouette was painted in such a way as to appear like a rippling reflection. It was clear to see why she called it the Wave Dragon.

"Everyone has clothes, plenty of food and water, and their kits, right?" Jay asked. Everyone confirmed their stuff. "Then let's hit the road!" and with that, she hopped into her car. The rest of the Dragons entered as well, and the five vehicles tore down the road.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!**


	3. Chapter 2: Crashing a Race

Chapter Two: Crashing a Race

The five cars zipped along the coast road, going at a pretty good clip.

"Hey," Sol asked over the radio. "What's that up ahead?" She was referring to the group of lights on a side parking lot up ahead, as well as the faint sound of techno music.

"Looks like a race." Rav said. She always was a girl of few words.

"Come ta think of it, didn't we hear somethin about a race tonight in school, Ash?" Mist wondered.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, we did. Something about the Teku and the Metal Maniacs. That's probably it." Her twin replied. "What do we do, Jay?"

"Maybe we can go on ahead. It doesn't look like they've started yet. Let's go!" with that, the cars pulled into the parking lot. They got out some distance away from the lights, so their cars were hidden slightly.

"Hey, check out the chicks!" a collage guy said to his friends. He and three of his friends walked over, one having a girl on his arm.

"Hey, baby," one said. "How 'bout you spend the night with us." Mist glared at him.

"How 'bout you and your friends leave us alone." She replied.

"If your shy, we can always go somewhere a little more…private." Then one on his right said. The other guy laid a hand on Mist's shoulder.

Big mistake.

Mist slapped his hand off then jabbed him in the stomach. She would have followed up on her advantage, but Rav and Ash held her back.

"Lemme at em!" the younger twin snarled.

"I'll make you pay for that!" the boy she had jabbed said as he wound up for a punch.

Only for it to be caught by someone. He looked back to see Taro and Kurt standing behind them. The pair had been making idle chatter when they had heard the commotion and looked to see the guys trying to get the girls. When the situation escalated, they immediately headed over. Taro had managed to catch the guy's punching hand in a bone crushingly strong grip. Now the punks found themselves trapped under the gaze of two very angry drivers.

"Did we just see you try and punch a girl?" Kurt asked. "Because only wimps do that." The four guys paled, while Rav and Ash struggled to hold Mist back. She was still growling at the guys, obviously wanting a fight.

"N-no Sir!" the guy replied, breaking out in a nervous sweat. Taro frowned, then released his grip.

"Leave." he said in a low threatening voice. The guys split, dashing away from the showdown. "Sorry."

Sol smirked at Rav. "Hey, Rav! I think we found someone who talks almost as much as you do!" Rav shrugged.

"Whatever." She said as she and Ash continued to hold Mist back.

"Ya shoulda lemme at em! He was practically beggin ta be given what he deserved!" She snarled. The two men looked at her, surprised she could get so riled up.

"Tame it, Mist." This statement came from behind the other girls. Taro and Kurt looked past them to see a fifth lady behind the others, leaning up against a car parked in the shadows. As they watched, she opened her green eyes and looked at the angry girl, who was apparently named Mist.

"Sure thing, Boss." Mist muttered before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She then looked to the girls restraining her and nodded. They let go, and surprisingly, Mist didn't run after the men. The green eyed girl walked to the front of the group. It was obvious that she was the leader.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's no big deal," Kurt said. "You here to watch the race?"

"No." Jay replied. "We're on our way to something else. If we had known there was a race going on, we would've taken a different route. Any chance we can slip by before the race starts?"

"I'll ask." Taro said before walking off to where a large African and a skinny Latino were busy sending death glares at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. He got their attention and started a quick conversation with them, gesturing towards the group.

"What's up with the two of them?" Sol asked.

"Oh, Tork and Nolo?" Kurt asked. Sol nodded. "Well, Nolo has a grudge against Tork. His older brother Tone died a few years back racing Tork. Nolo's been out for revenge ever since. It doesn't help that the two gangs are big time rivals."

"You and that other dude seemed ta be gettin along pretty well." Mist pointed out. Kurt scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, we go back a few years." Then Taro walked back over.

"You've got fifteen minutes." He said. "Watch out for Monkey."

"Monkey?" Ash said, confused. Taro gestured towards the ginger in the middle of the road. He was fiddling with a device, while talking on a comm system.

"Don't worry, we won't hit him." Jay replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Kurt replied while Taro nodded. Jay turned back to her team.

"Alright Eclipse." She said. "Let's move out." the drivers climbed into their car and drove off, quickly accelerating to 65 mph. they whizzed past Monkey, who let out a slight scream at the unfamiliar cars passing closely. However, none of the observers got a good look at the cars, as they were going in near darkness and had no headlights on. They only saw faint streaks of color before they went around the bend.

The five girls maintained a steady pace as they went through the town, until they reached the desert.

"Eclipse," Jay said from her point position. "Switch to spiked tires." Saying this, she hit a button and spikes popped out on her wheels. Then Jay drove off road. The other racers quickly followed. Now that they were off the road and in the desert, they didn't have to follow the speed limit, and the girls quickly settled into a cruising speed of 160 mph.

"Can we play some music now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! We're miles away from civilization!" Mist added.

"Oh, can we? It's been ages since we've been able to properly play our music!" Sol squealed with excitement.

"Yeah. Let's play something." Rav muttered.

"You know what? Some music would really hit the spot right about now." Jay agreed. "On three. One…Two…Three!" When she said three, all of them hit play on their music. Kazzar's Pedal to the Metal started ringing out across the desert as speakers both inside and outside of the vehicles began blasting it. The girls laughed and accelerated even faster. Had anyone looked at them, five dust trails would be the only things visible as the vehicles streaked across the sand.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers**


	4. Chapter 3: Dr Tezla Needs You

Chapter Three: Dr. Tezla Needs You

The race was still waiting to start, and most of the drivers were board. Nolo and Tork were still shooting each other death glares, Monkey was still fiddling with the device in the middle of the road. Karma was reading a book, Taro was stealing looks at her while he worked on his engine, and Kurt was sitting in his car, throwing a knowing look at the Maniac every now and then. Shirako was downloading tunes off the internet, and Wylde was angrily glaring at his brother. All in all, it was boring. Nolo and Tork had moved their cars onto the road a while ago. Now they were waiting for the go ahead.

"This is Monkey. Is the road clear yet?" the jumpy Maniac asked from the middle of the road. Nolo and Tork were growing impatient, and revved their engines. They had come to race; not sit around and do nothing. "These guys aren't going to wait much longer." Monkey said into his radio.

Truth to be told, both racers were tempted to just go right then and there. But they both knew the risks of being caught. Finally, though, Monkey heard the magic words.

"All clear!" the red light the box at Monkey's feet displayed turned green.

"Finally!" Nolo muttered as he and Tork shifted gears and drove off; the Maniac with a few centimeter lead. Monkey instinctively flinched as the two cars narrowly missed him.

"Here they come!" Monkey yelled. Suddenly another transmission came over the radio. Monkey listened for a moment before paling considerably. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ROAD ISN'T CLEAR ANYMORE?" The other drivers looked up at this statement. For a moment, they looked at each other. Then they hopped in their cars and tore off down the street.

The two cars ate up the road, speeding at 150 mph. they were neck and neck throughout the straight ways, but then the twists and turns came up. Nolo flinched a little, remembering the death of his brother. He had crashed on a road with similar turns. This caused him to take the first couple of turns wide, and he quickly fell behind the Maniac. The Latino growled in frustration, while Tork merely smirked at him.

That drove the Teku over the edge. He had had it with the Maniac. But he also knew that he would never win thinking about Tone's death. So he did what any Teku would do in this situation. He turned on his music.

The techno beats drowned out his bad memories and helped him focus, and Nolo accelerated. He crashed into the Maniac's rear bumper.

"Back off, punk!" Tork snarled, and Nolo drew alongside him.

"This is for Tone!" he yelled and rammed Tork's car into the side railing. The African responded by activating a flame thrower on the side of his car, forcing Nolo to pull away or get burned. Then they noticed something in the road.

Both drivers hit their breaks. But they were going too fast, and spun out, crashing into each other. Tork's car flipped and stopped with the driver's side wheels resting on the guard rail. Nolo's car tumbled end over end before coming to a rest on a pile of dirt by the side of the road. He groaned and rubbed his head.

The deer they had startled ran off into the forested area down the road. But that wasn't the only thing. Some strange robot was floating in midair. It was tiny, had a small body and long, half oval head. Tiny little arms were attached to the body, which displayed a screen. No legs were attached. Tork managed to slide out of his car through the passenger side door, while Nolo opened the door to slowly pick his way down the hill. The rest of the teams pulled up and got out. Wylde remained near his car, while Monkey and Shirako went to check on their leaders. Vert and Kurt made a beeline for the robot, with Karma a few steps behind. Taro leaned up against the cliff wall, his gaze fixed on the robot.

"What're you doing here?" Vert asked the robot thing. Tork, Nolo, Karma, and Monkey looked at him in shock.

"Dr. Tezla needs you." The robot thing replied. Monkey recognized the name from somewhere. Oh yeah, Wylde had mentioned him a few times. Kurt gave a contemptuous snort.

"Oh really." He said angrily. "What about after the World Race when we needed him to give us more nitrox? He wouldn't even talk to us!" It was obvious to those not in the loop that whoever this Tezla guy was, Kurt and Vert had a history with him.

"Dr. Tezla needed all the fuel for his racers." The robot explained.

"But we wanted to go through the portals again." Vert protested. "And race on Highway 35!" Tork, Nolo, Monkey, and Karma stared at him like he was insane. But the blonde ignored them.

"No one can pass through the portals now." The robot stated.

"And why is that, Gig?" Taro asked. Apparently Gig was the robots name.

"Gelorum and her racing Drones have taken the Wheel of Power." The non-world racers had no idea what Drones or the Wheel of power or who this Gelorum was; but judging from the shocked expression that flitted across Taro's otherwise impassive face, the worried looks Kurt and Vert threw at each other, and the string of curses Wylde started muttering under his breath, it was not good.

"Hey, Taro!" Monkey stage whispered to the Asian Maniac. "What's this Wheel of Power business? What does it mean?"

"Trouble." He replied shortly. He, along with Vert and Kurt headed for their cars, while Karma walked up to Gig.

"These racing Drones," she asked. "What are they?"

"Robots built for driving." Gig replied flatly. Hello Captain Obvious.

"Are they any good?" the sole female wondered.

"Their robots." Gig stated. "Their perfect." And with that, the robot flew off. Karma smiled.

"Perfect." She said. Nolo, meanwhile, had angrily limped over, shifting his weight off an obviously twisted ankle.

"Give me a car." He said to no one in particular. "I want to finish this thing tonight!"

"There's something we have to do, Nolo." Vert said apologetically before getting into the Deora II. Nolo angrily turned to face Kurt.

"What's he talking about? Nothing's more important than the Teku!" the Latino said. Kurt frowned.

"This is." He replied shortly before climbing into Slingshot. Karma also entered her car, Chicane. Then the three vehicles zoomed off down the road. Nolo watched them go before growling in frustration and stalking over to help Shirako with Synkro.

"Hey, Taro." Monkey said as he caught up to the quiet driver. "This Tezla dude. Wylde told me he fed like millions of dollars to some of his drivers."

"You're coming?" Taro asked, surprised that the normally fearful driver was willing to stick his neck out.

"Do you think Tork would mind?" the ginger wondered before looking at Hollowback's wreck. Tork was angrily trying to fix the engine, and resorted to hitting it a few times, growling in frustration. Monkey swallowed nervously.

"Hey! Wait up, Taro!"

**disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers**


	5. Chapter 4: Cubism Wasn't My Best Subject

Chapter Four: Cubism Wasn't My Best Subject

The five drivers were still tearing across the dunes as they followed the map they had been given.

"What's that up ahead?" Sol asked. She was always the curious one, and the most inquisitive. If something interested her, or something unfamiliar appeared, she was always the first to notice it.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "Looks like a cube, like that one dude painted in his cubism works. What was his name, Mist?"

The younger twin shrugged. "How should I know? Cubism wasn't one of my best subjects!"

"Picasso didn't paint cubes." Rav said. "He painted things in such a way as to make it glaringly obvious that the canvas was two dimensional, not three dimensional. Cubism is like trying to represent 3-D objects in the second dimension, like geometric nets."

"Wow. I think that's the longest you've ever talked willingly." Ash said.

"But seriously, what is that thing?" Sol questioned.

"We'll find out soon enough," Jay said. "The map leads right to it, and the GPS coordinates are a direct match. Let's go!" and with that, the five vehicles zoomed towards the distant cube.

The girls climbed out of their cars after entering the cube. It was barren on the inside, with several holes in the metal walls. Chunks of debris from the roof littered the floor, and sand dunes were present inside it. Rust frosted over the girders, and dark hallways lead to unknown places. Wind whistled through the holes, mourning what once stood here, attempting to tell of the great things that took place here before it fell to ruin. The girls looked warily around.

"Delta formation." The words slipped out of Jay's mouth in a clear voice; and the wind paused for a moment as if to register long awaited visitors before resuming its sorrowful keening. The girls didn't have to ask what their leader meant. Ash and Mist hopped up to the rafters for an aerial view, while Rav and Sol ducked down dank hallways. Jay herself remained in the center, eyes closed, listening for any whisper of movement.

A slight shift in the sand was all she needed, and she lunged. A man gave a startled cry of surprise as he was thrown to the ground before being hauled up and a throwing knife laid at the edge of his throat. Attracted by the commotion, the rest of the Dragons came back to the main area, knives drawn. They encircled Jay, who still held the man prisoner.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go." She said.

"Tezla…sent me…" he choked out. "Supposed…guide you…to…race site…" Jay shrugged before letting him go. He was a tall and heavily muscled African, with long brown dreadlocks in a ponytail. He was clad in a simple brown racing suit. The team regrouped before the man, muttering apologies. However, he laughed. It was a hearty, infectious laugh that made the girls smile and want to join in with him.

"No, no, it is quite all right." He said in a deep voice. "Tezla warned me you were quite, how did he phrase it, edgy. I should have made my presence known vocally." He chuckled again. "Never in all my travels have I seen girls as tough as you five."

"um, not ta be rude," Mist said. "But who the heck are ya?"

"My name is Kadeem." He replied. Jay nodded, and extended a hand.

"Name's Jade Raven, Jay for short." She replied. "I'm the leader of Dragon's Eclipse. Those two over there are Mistaria and Ashley Takamaru, better known as Mist and Ash."

"I'm Mist." Mist said while tugging on her bandana.

"And I'm Ash." Her sister replied as she stashed the throwing knife in her car.

"the not so chatty girl is our mechanic, Ravinia Kahn. But she only answers to Rav. And last but certainly not least is our ever cheerful racer, Marisol Josephs. But she goes by Sol." Rav gave a nod in greeting, while Sol happily shook Kadeem's hand. "So, where's the race?"

"Follow me," Kadeem replied, climbing into a car hidden in the shadows. "I'll lead you to it." With that, the rest of the racers entered their cars, and they drove off into the night. _

They soon entered a natural rock maze, and the cars twisted and turned as they snaked their way through it. Kadeem also had spiked tires on his car, which was named Crazy 8's, and he was curious to know why they had spikes on theirs as well. Rav answered that she had put it in, as well as several other gadgets. Then the stoic mechanic shut her mouth, leaving the others to talk with Kadeem.

Soon the African said something about matching his speed. The girls had no problem doing it, and they happily followed his instructions.

Then Kadeem drove over a cliff. The girls didn't hesitate for a second before following the African racer. They didn't flinch as the rock wall loomed closer and closer; usually a sign of certain death. But this wasn't a usual case. Instead, they passed through the rock wall, which turned out to be nothing more than a hologram.

Sol laughed, exhilarated by the adrenaline rush. "That was wicked!" she said while high fiving Rav. The normally quite mechanic was chuckling to herself, and the twins were chatting to themselves. Jay looked at them with pride in her eyes before snapping her fingers. The racers immediately feel quiet.

"So, now that we're here," Jay said. "What's this race about?"

"Follow me and we will explain." Kadeem answered before striding off into the compound. The Dragons followed him, looking at the new area as they walked. Four garages were in the lower part of the hub, while a cat walk led to an elevated level. A glowing golden hologram of a wheel with strange symbols floated in the middle of the cat walk, and a tower was near the thing. It had two different sections to it, and the section on the right was where the African was leading them.

It turned out to be a conference room, with sixteen chairs surrounding a table. Screens were on the walls, currently displaying their reflections on the inactive surface. The Dragons took the five chairs on one end, while Kadeem sat down on the other end.

"You're back!" the Dragon's turned to see a Hawaiian girl with large green eyes in a blue jumpsuit and a mechanic's leather apron walk through the door. Her black hair was held in a ponytail, and she had a smile on her face. Noticing the racers confused looks, she laughed. "I'm Lain Tam. You must be the Dragon's Eclipse team Dr. Tezla was talking about." The racers quickly introduced themselves to the mechanic, who explained that she worked in the Acceledrome.

"You want to know about the race?" Kadeem asked. Jay nodded. "Well, it takes place in alternate dimensions the Wheel of Power opens."

"The hologram has the same emits the same wave lengths and frequencies as the actual Wheel." Lani said. "and it's opening the dimensions, called the Racing Realms."

"Gelorum and her drones have been entering the Realms, and they grow more powerful with each one they complete." Kadeem added.

"We don't know what happens when a driver completes a Realm," Lani said. "But we do know that no matter what, the drones must be stopped. Which is why Dr. Tezla wants you to race in the realms. It will be quite dangerous. You could get hurt badly, and your cars might be destroyed."

"If you don't want to race, we won't force you, and you'll be free to leave." Kadeem said.

"I know it sounds a little far-fetched, but believe us, it's all true." Lani said. Jay looked at her drivers, and approved of what she saw.

"We believe you." She said. "We're in."

After the meeting in the conference room, Kadeem left the Acceledrome, claiming he had somewhere to go. Lani showed the girls around, pointing out the control tower, library/research room, the mess hall, the lower levels, the upper reaches, and finally the dormitories. Each girl had a room that they used, with a bathroom down the hall for the girls. Mist and Ash were delighted to discover that they would share a room like they did at home, and the girls deposited their stuff in the dorms. They then followed Lani back into the main hub.

"This," she said, pointing to one of the garages, "will be your team garage. You can paint it if you want. Paint's in the lower levels. I have to get back to work, but call me if you need me." With a wave, she walked off. The drivers moved their cars into the garage Lani had pointed out before examining the place. It was drab, with cement flooring and walls, with metal partitioning. The five racers gathered in the center.

"Needs some color." Rav said. the other girls started chatting about how they could improve it, while Jay checked the time.

"It's midnight," she told her team. "I don't know about you, but I can't sleep. What do you say we start sprucing the place up?" the girls cheered and Jay grinned. "Okay, here's what we're going to do." She quickly told them their plans. "Alright? Let's get to work!" And with that, the girls broke into a run towards the lower levels.

Lani came into the garage the next morning and stopped in astonishment. The smell of fresh paint greeted her as she stared at the work the girls had done in such a short time. A mural of five dragons was on the far wall, and each was different from the others. One was armed with spikes, another was Mesoamerican in nature. There were a Chinese and Medieval dragon intertwining their tails, while the last was a sea dragon. Each was painted with a different color scheme, and were artfully detailed.

On the metal partition were the words Dragon's Eclipse in flickering flame shaped fonts. It was painted with chameleon paint so that at different angles, it displayed a different color. Below it, was an eclipse with a dragon silhouette.

On the floor before each car were two names, and the hydraulic lifts next to it had a dragon stencil matching the one on the car. A computer by each car displayed a bunch of tech mumbo jumbo.

Lani wasn't alone in the garage, though. All five Dragons were passed out. Jay was on a ledge that had been welded into the metal partition; Rav was in her car, Sol was at a computer, and Mist and Ash were rolled under their vehicles. All five were asleep, and Sol's document she had been typing in was filling up with a bunch of random letters that her cheek was pressing on. Lani stifled a chuckle and walked to the mess hall.

Soon the female racers walked into the room and grabbed some chow. They said their good mornings to Lani before sitting at a table and beginning to eat. Lani smiled, then quickly finished her food and left.

"Guys, meet me in the twins room after you eat." Jay said before walking after the mechanic. The girls made idle chatter as they ate before entering Mist and Ash's room where they found Jay waiting for them.

"Team meeting?" Rav asked.

"Team meeting." Jay confirmed as the five girls settled into the room.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers**


End file.
